The present invention relates to computer keyboards (corded or wireless) and, more particularly, to a computer keyboard having user-manipulable components for multi-media applications and additional computer interface and control purposes. In keyboard manufacturing, it is difficult to control tolerances on a large molded piece for the top or bottom case of the keyboard. This problem is exacerbated when buttons other than standard keyboard buttons and other components or devices are added to the keyboard.